Fluid control apparatuses used in semiconductor fabrication equipment have been increasingly integrated. Such an integration of the fluid control apparatus is made by arranging a plurality of fluid control devices in series to form one line and disposing a plurality of such lines in parallel on a base member without interposing any pipes or joints for connection.
Such a fluid control apparatus may require heating means, and therefore downsizing of the fluid control apparatus including the heating means has been a problem to be overcome. Patent Literature 1 discloses using stacking blocks, disposing the stacking blocks to cover a pipe, and providing the stacking block with a fixation portion to secure a lower flow-path block on which a fluid control device is placed, thereby transferring heat generated at a heater.